


Various Emotions

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Badwrong, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: IzaMako one shot collection.Chapter 1: Motives





	

"Y'know, Secchan doesn't be mean to you cuz he hates you..." Ritsu purred, "It's cuz he, really, really, really likes you, but he isn't honest to himself about his feelings for you. One time, when he thought Producer-chan wanted to go out with you, he cried. There's also the time he said if she asked to meet you on the roof to confess to you, he'd throw her off, you off, and then jump off, cuz he can't live without you. He loves you, Yuuki-kun."

The rare conversation between the Makoto and Ritsu echoed throughout Makoto's mind. 

Izumi. In love. With him. Wow.

\-----

He thought about what a Ritsu told him out of the blue. He thought about his feelings. He wanted to try something. 

\------

He asked Izumi, through an anonymous letter, to meet him on the roof. 

\------

"Yu-kun?!" Izumi yelled, "Why did you want to see me up-"

Silence. 

Love. 

...

Surprise.

Shock.

Passion.

Happiness.

All of that, because now, they were kissing.


End file.
